Maybe,Baby
by MMG143
Summary: Alek and Chloe go through hardships, but will they see that they are meant to be together?
1. Oh Mai God!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nine Lives Of Chloe King**

**Chapter 1-Surprised**

**Chloe POV**

"Come on guys, help me," I said calmly. "What should we do?" Amy and Paul asked in unison. "Take him to the hospital, while I go to Jasmine's and Alek's house," I said whispering. They did as they were told. It sucks because they were going to vacation tomorrow. I ran as fast as I could, not even bothering to call Alek first. I got into the elevator. Ugh, why is it so slow? I finally got there. The door was already open. Quickly coming in, I saw Jasmine and Valentina passed out on the floor. I fell on my knees and watched as my whole world was changing in front of my eyes. Then I noticed how dirty it was. I heard people fighting so I took a metal pan and followed the noise. It was coming from the 2nd main room. Is that Zane and Alek? Why are they fighting? I got behind Zane and whacked him in the head which was now bleeding heavily. Alek was bleeding near his jaw and on his knuckles. "What happened, and where is the first aid kit?" I asked him. "In the bathroom closet and I could ask you the same thing," he said warily and looked at my bloody shirt.

"We need to call a doctor," I said half screaming. "So what happened to you?" he asked. "Doesn't matter," I told him. "Yes it does, Chloe more than you think it does," he said gently while caressing my face. I more than wanted to comfort him and lean in and kiss him, but I remembered that I broke his heart earlier today. "I'll call the Mai doctors," Alek said breaking his contact with me. I came over to Jasmine and felt her pulse. She had pulse but it was very faint. Then I came to Valentina, her pulse like Jasmine's. I started crying much harder than before. "Hello," an unfamiliar voice called out. "Hello, you must be the doctor that Alek had called over, I'm the Uniter, you could call me Chloe," I told her. "Nice to meet you, my name is Hailey," she said nicely. "Nice to meet you too, Hailey," I said. "So what happened, why are they hurt?" she said while staring at their bodies and checking their pulse. As if on cue, Alek came out. "Hi, Hailey. Jasmine's boyfriend, Zane, went rogue and stabbed Jasmine and poisoned Valentina," he told her. "If I may ask, where is this Zane boy right now?" she asked nicely.

"Chloe came up to him while I was fighting with him and whacked him in the head with a metal

pan," he said with his signature smirk on his face.

"Can you go check his pulse for me, Alek?" she asked. "I already did, he has none," he said hoarsely. "Oh my, okay I will need some ingredients for this concoction," she said responsibly. She named a long list of things she needed, and Alek brought them to her. "Chloe, I need you to cry in this cup, because the Uniter's tears are the starters for this medicine," she told me all knowingly. "Oh, umm okay," I said. She handed me the cup. "Think back to sad moments of your life. It will help you tear up," she told me. I thought about now and I thought about the time when my dad left my mom and I and the fact that Brian was dead and how I am putting everyone in danger. Before I knew it, the cup was overflowing with my tears. I handed it over to Hailey. "Okay, I need you two to pour this into Valentina's and Jasmine's mouths," she said confidently. She gave us each a cup of some sort of liquid. I went to Valentina and Alek to Jasmine. We held them up and poured the sweet smelling concoction into their mouths. We watched them get their color back and they started coughing. "I have to go," Hailey said as she left through the door. They quickly got up. They looked fine to me, as if they were never even hurt.

"What happened?" Jasmine and Valentina asked in unison. Alek said every detail that I knew but I'm pretty sure that there is more. "Why are you all bloody, Chloe? Alek you were supposed to be watching her," Valentina said screaming. I quickly started talking to cover up for Alek. "Valentina, you always said that there is an extra person watching me, didn't you?" I asked her. "Well there should've been someone extra but I see that everyone is talking a break from their duties, but still I am very disappointed with you Alek," Valentina said. "So what happened Chloe?" Jasmine asked me curiously. "I was supposed to be meeting up with my father at Hallody Theater. Then when I got there, men from the order started to surround me and fought with me. I killed them all, but some red headed lady shot me and I lost a life. Oh yeah and Brian gave me a ride there and he heard the gunshots came in and kissed me. I asked Paul and Amy to take him to the hospital," I told them all relentlessly. "You still should've notified us first, Chloe," Jasmine said. "Go to sleep everyone, you have school tomorrow. Alek take Chloe home. Jasmine I need you to pack. We will be going to a meeting," Valentina said. We went through the roof. "Listen Alek, about earlier today, I'm sorry," I told him gently. "Why are you apologizing to me Chloe? I failed you and the rest of the Mai. You died today. It's all my fault," he said while staring at my bloody tank top.

"If only I wasn't so stupid. Ugh, I'm sorry for hurting you. I just blurted it out to my mom. I didn't mean to-," Alek cut me off saying "Chloe, I understand that you love him." "I thought I loved him, buy I loved him for his being human, not for him, himself," I said sincerely. "Chloe, now you're just lying," Alek said doubting me. "No, I'm not. I loved him because he was human and that was because I wanted to be human. Now I know that being Mai is the best for me," I said while yawning. A wide smile- not smirk but smile grew on his face. We finally reached home. I went into my room. I fell asleep with my clothes on. I know that Alek was on my roof. I heard my mom come through the front door. At least she was safe.

**Alek's POV**

What she said gave me hope. I'm so happy. I love her. Just look at what she is doing to me. I can't stay angry at her. I listened to her to see if she was still awake. She was asleep, but thrashing around in her bed. She was probably having a nightmare. I decided to try to get into her room to try to calm her down. Her window was open. How could she be so careless? She fell asleep with her headphones on. I never knew that she liked Drake. I moved just the slightest amount and she woke up with a lamp in her hand. "Oh my god, Alek, it's only you. You almost gave me a heart attack. Umm why are you here?" she asked me. "You were tossing and turning in your bed. You were also mumbling in your sleep," I told her the gentlest way possible. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was having a nightmare," she said about to cry. "Chloe, it's okay. What were you dreaming about?" I asked her. "I died 3 more times," she said while crying. "It hurts so much. Please Alek just don't let me die again, please," she asked me. "Never," I promised her. She snuggled in my arms and quickly dozed off. No nightmares this time

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up in a pair of muscular arms. They were Alek's arms. Best part-he was shirtless. I didn't want to leave his grasp; it's the only place that I felt truly safe. I think that I might like him. No, that's not possible. He is my friend and that is probably the only thing we will ever be. Plus he might not even like me back. Then he woke up.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

Okay, so that's it for chapter 1. It was supposed to be longer, but I don't have enough time to type it so I'm cutting it short. I wanted to have a little fun with you guys so I will leave a question and you guys can answer it in the reviewing area. I will do my best RayWilliamJohnson impression. So thanks for reading Maybe, Baby. I'm Anubis143 and I approve this fanfiction. So what would you guys do if your sibling ate your cookies. please review.

2+ reviews- next chapter 500 words

4+ reviews- next chapter 850 words

8+ reviews- next chapter 1000 words

12+reviews- next chapter 1500 words

24+ reviews- next chapter will have a lot of words and will be turned into a songfiction.


	2. Eesh

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not uploading in such a long time. I don't think that you guys will like this chapter, but I'm making it more realistic. I will actually show how she unites the Mai and the Order. I also won't rush into things between Alek and Chloe because I think that it doesn't make a lot of sense. Thanks for the reviews; you guys are being way too nice. Oh, and have you guys heard about the Chloe King movie. Let's all just hope for the best. Disclaimer: I don't own Chloe King ….. yet.**

**Chloe's POV**

Knock, knock. I heard this from my room. "Hi Chloe. I would like to tell you something very important that I need you to consider," Valentina told me. "Uh, yeah sure. What did you want to say," I said nervously. "your mother and I talked, you know about being Mai, and she reacted very well, but I want to offer you our home to live in because of your…. unsafety," Valentina said. "Wait, what? When did you guys talk? Woah, this is too much. Okay I get it all now. You want me to live in your house to be safe. If everyone will be safe if I will do this, I'll go, but what about my mom?" I asked all little too fast. "Your mom wants you to be safe, Chloe. She knows that this isn't your fault. It is your destiny. Your mom got a promotion, so she is going to Los Angeles for a few weeks. When she comes back, I hope that Jasmine, Alek, you, and I can talk to her truthfully, and comfort her and calm her," Valentina said sincerely. "How do you know all of this? How come she didn't tell me this?" I asked her, while all of the anger and disappointment was building inside of me. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach as if someone is telling me something. "Did I miss something? Is there something that I don't know?" I asked grasping my stomach. "No, Chloe you know as much as we do, maybe even more," Valentina said exaggerating. Alek had seemed to leave somewhere before this conversation.

Jasmine came inside from the window. "Mom, Alek is gone, I don't know where he is," Jasmine said worriedly. Valentina said "okay send some guards to search for him. If they can't find him in the time of 3 hours, tell them to quit," Valentina ordered. Okay I'm leaving with Jasmine, Chloe please don't do anything stupid," Valentina asked me. I nodded my head to imply my promise.

**THE NEXT DAY…..**

I was on the roof, Alek directly across from me. "Where have you been?" I asked. "Places. Listen Chloe I'm going to leave. This is too much for me to handle, I just don't want you to think it's your fault. Because it's not. I just need sometime for myself, so I'm going to London for a few months. I'll see you then, Chloe," Alek said while tousling through his hair. It's like my life is a movie. I mean look deeper. Alek is telling me all of this on a roof, while it's foggy and breezy and I can barely see him. This might be a dream, but even if it is I should say something before it's too late. "Wait, Alek please don't," I told him. But it's too late; he was heading towards the ground. Before I knew it he was gone and I was on the floor crying. Oh my god! What have I done? I ruined his life. Why do I have to exist? Why? Why? God. Why do I always mess up? I know that it's my fault, he just wants me to not pin it on myself.

**THE NEXT DAY…..**

I know that everyone at school noticed how im acting. I know that they are talking about me. Saying bad things about me behind my back. I didn't care, I just wanted to go to my new home that I settled into yesterday. All of my classes were done, I was leaving school going the short way. I went to my new home. I looked through the mirror. At least I didn't look like a mess. I sat down near my laptop. I opened up my email. I wanted to email my mom who has already boarded her plane. I talked to her yesterday so that we could explain ourselves. I started writing her an email.

_ Hi, mom. So how is LA? I hope it's good. I got a few good grades today, and I have a huge test to take tomorrow but don't worry I'll ace it. I know that I will. Oh, yeah and I saw Uncle Jim today. He hasn't changed since the last time I've seen him. His son and I hung out a little. He's a good guy. I'll talk to you tomorrow like maybe on Skype because I want to study some more. Please respond mom._

**2 MONTHS LATER…..**

I've been like this for a long time. And if you are thinking about this, I didn't let my grades affect anything. My grades are better than ever. And also if you are wondering, Alek hasn't come back. I told myself that if he doesn't come back by 2 months, he won't be coming back. I grieve every day. My mom and I have a nice relationship even through everything we have been through. Jasmine, Amy, and I still hang out. Paul and Amy are still my best friends and Jasmine is also my best friend. I know that they comment on my sad moodand I don't mind. And then out of nowhere Alek came through my door, planting a kiss on my lips.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

2+ reviews- next chapter 500 words

4+ reviews- next chapter 850 words

8+ reviews- next chapter 1000 words

12+reviews- next chapter 1500 words

24+ reviews- next chapter will have a lot of words and will be turned into a songfiction.

**Please review. Bye guys.**


End file.
